


Sorry that i love you. { UT Sans / reader }

by Hiya1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiya1/pseuds/Hiya1
Summary: You were taking a nice stroll up a mountain, due to not paying much attention you fell down a large hole in the ground.In this bizarre adventure you meet someone.Do you love him?Does he love you?Who knows.





	Sorry that i love you. { UT Sans / reader }

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first work so please dont be to hard on me!  
> i do hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I want to apologize if the majority of this story is without paragraphs, i did make it with them :..｡o○(´；д；`)○o｡..:*
> 
> Love ya'll x

~ You ~

I looked up at the sunkissed sky, making me smile. I earlier decided i would take a walk, since is was a beautiful day out, i needed the break anyway. The trees swayed in the wind, leaves falling to the ground, making small piles. Birds chirping as they flew through the sky, free. I was too busy admiring the scenery i didn't notice i was approaching a large hole in the mountain. Tripping over a loose root i let out an ear-piercing scream as i pummelled to my supposed death. I had passed out before hitting the ground due to the pressure of falling. Soon after, i woke up, confused, i desperately looked around. It appears i had fallen onto a batch of golden flowers. Still confused, i weakly got up, rubbing my head through my {H/C} locks i started walking, hoping to find some way out of here.

Walking through the darkness i came across another group of golden flowers, identical to the ones i had fell down on. I jumped into the air when suddenly, a different flower flew out of the ground, wide grin on its face. I stumbled back a bit, my eyes widening and mouth opening. 

'' Howdy Friend! I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower! And This Here is the Underground! '' It, ' Flowey ' chimed, tilting its petteld head. My voicebox couldnt produce words as i stood there, absolutely frozen. Soon my hands came up to grip either side of my head, repeating ' its not real ' in my mind. I looked back up at it, as if to say, ' What in the world!? '.

'' Let me tell you about some things! '' My eyes switched down as a glowing red heart came flouting from my chest. I almost stopped breathing, it was like time was stood still.  
'' That there is your 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥. The manifestation of a being! '' I let out a soft squeak in response, making the flower giggle. 

*_ Timeskip to after the Flowey fight and such _*

'' Are you alright my child? My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. '' Toriel gently grabbed my hand and started leading me through numerous puzzles and traps. Soon we came to a small house, walking in i stood by the fireplace in the livingroom. The fire sizzled as the flames danced together.

'' I'll make a start on the Butterscotch and Cinnamon Pie! '' Toriel rushed to what i thought was a kitchen of sorts. I nodded softly while hesitantly sitting down on the cushioned sofa.

I sat and listened to the fire and light crashes of pots and pans while looking around the medium sized room, admiring the wallpaper and small pictures decorating the wall. Soon i found myself humming a small tune while waiting for the food.

Then Toriel came walking back into the room, holding a small pie in her arms. A small smile appeared on my glossed lips as i smelled the sweet smell. She walked over to the coffee table and placed the treat down. I lean forwards and cut a small piece, letting out a quiet ' mmm~ ' as i took a bit off and placed in my mouth.

'' I have to do something quite important, so please, stay here and make yourself at home '' Toriel's voice almost seemed shaky as she scurried out once again, i being very curious, i carefully got up and walked out after Toriel. I managed to catch a glimpse of her walking down a set of stairs, without hesitation, i softly walked down not long after her, wanting to still keep some distance between us. After a fairly short walk down a completely purple hallway, a pair of huge gates came into view. Because of being quite a distance away i couldn't hear what she was saying, but i knew she was talking, due to her mouth moving.

I accidentally let out a noise of confusion, covering my mouth, i watched as Toriel quickly turned around, locking eyes with me. Her face seemed to drop as she approached my weirdly shaking figure. She put a furry hand on my shoulder as i looked up at her. I could feel the sadness radiating off her, yet, she looked like she had been through this before. Sighing, she led me to the gates, still not uttering a single word. 

'' If you wish to leave, leave. I you do not, stay. It's up to you, but before you go dear, the king will be after you, so please be careful. '' This made me smile, but i didn't know if it was out of gratitude, or fear. I looked from her to the gates, my mind finally falling on an answer.

'' I'll go, but thanks, for everything. Even though we only knew eachother for a couple of hours '' I let out a small, quiet chuckle after saying that, '' And don't worry, i'm sure i can convince this king to let me live. Goodbye Toriel. '' I turned around and slowly pushed the gates open, cold snowy air hitting my body. But before i could get to far, i turned around and waved to the female goat, still standing by the gate, thin tears falling down her fur covered cheeks.

And with that, i started on walking.

My feet made crunching noises on the thin layer of snow covering the grass. It was so silent, only the soft inhales and exhales of my breathing could be heard. But that was all interrupted when a stick snapped not far behind me, i froze, still wary of the ' King wanting to kill me ' Situation. 

'' H U M A N. D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W G R E E T A N E W P A L? T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D . '' I took a deep breath and slowly forced my body to face it. When i looked up from my feet i was met face to face with a skeleton, it made me stumble back slightly. I raised my hand and hesitantly connected mine with his boney one, i yelped when my whole body experienced some kind of shock. Forcefully pulling my hand from his i held it close to my chest, hoping the slight pain would leave. '' Heh, the old hand shock trick, works every time '' The skeleton put his hand back in his blue colored hoodie. '' I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, and who might you be? '' He shifted his eye-sockets to look at me, curiosity glistening in the white pinpricks. '' I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N. '' I wasn't really comfortable giving my name to a talking skeleton but, i didn't inevitably want to get on his bad side, considering i didn't have anything to protect myself with. ' Sans ' hummed in response and started walking infront of me, not knowing where to go, i followed after him, seeming is how he clearly knew his way around. The area around us suddenly fell quiet once again, that was until he spoke up. '' Quick, behind that conveniently shaped rock. '' He pointed to a rock not too far away, i rushed up to it and hid behind it. '' HELLO BROTHER '' Another skeleton came up to Sans, but this one had a taller build, and seemed less lazy looking. '' Hey bro. Look over there. '' Sans pointed to the rock i was hiding behind, i gave a look of confusion. '' IT'S JUST A ROCK. '' The unnamed skeleton said, tilting his skull and leaning forwards, as if to get a closer look. I crouched down lower, trying to hide from him. '' Look behind the rock bro. '' Sans spoke up again, nudging his supposed ' brother ' in the chest area. I let out a quiet gulp as i saw the skeleton's face light up, my eyes widened in fear as i heard him stomping over to where i was. '' IT'S A HUMAN! BROTHER, I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT A HUMAN! '' He picked me up from the back of my shirt, showing me off to the shorter skeleton. Who have him a thumbs up. '' H-hey! Put me down! I'm not a doll, i'm a person! Put me down! '' I then focused my gaze on Sans. '' And you! I thought you where telling me to hide! Hmm!? I don't know about you but, when someone tells you to hide, they don't tell another person where they are! '' i let out a huff, crossing my arms and turning away from the two. I let out a loud yelp as i was dropped onto the snowy grass, fixing a cold glare up to the skeleton hovering above me. I jumped up and cleaned myself off, grumbling inaudible words while doing it. God how i regret tripping over that loose root. '' I, HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I HAVE MANY HARD AND TROUBLING PUZZLES FOR YOU TO COMPLETE.'' Said ' Papyrus ' walked ahead of us, probably going towards these ' puzzles ' of his. Sans walked over to me and sighed, i ignored him and proceeded to follow Papyrus. I heard Sans walking behind me, soon catching up to me. He leaned closer to me, making sure that, whatever he was going to tell me, it would be heard by just me. '' Hey kid, just go along with it, he didn't make them too hard, trust me. '' He gave me a wink before straightening back out again and walking away from me. I gave a look of discomfort at the little gesture but brushed it off at the sight off the first puzzle. Sighing i walked over to the starting point at looked it over, coming up with a solution. I giggled at it, which made both skeletons give me a look of confusion. I stepped forwards and completed the puzzle with ease. Placing both hands at my hips i looked at them with a triumphant grin. | Timeskip to after the first few puzzles, cause i can't remember them all | My face dropped when i looked at the finale puzzle, it looked almost impossible! Sans seemed to take notice of my expression and walked over to me. I raised a brow at him, he hadn't done anything yet, so why now? '' Stay close. '' Was all he said before the world around us went blurry and fuzzy, when it was over i noticed the position we were in had changed, i looked behind me and realized, had he just teleported? I heard Sans chuckle from beside me and Papyrus let out a noise of shock. I looked up to see Papyrus with a very annoyed facial expression. '' SANS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT BY THEM SELVES! '' Papyrus groaned, making gestures to the puzzle behind me, then back to me. Sans just chuckled and started walking again, giving me a smile and wink. I mumbled a ' thank you ' before looking at Papyrus, who didn't seem to be very happy. '' I'm sorry for not doing the final puzzle, and, don't be mad at your brother for helping me, i mean, he did see how shocked i was at it, so he decided to help me. No big deal. '' I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a small smile, his face went back to the normal happy and energetic face i seemed to see him always have. '' OK HUMAN, BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! MEET ME JUST OUTSIDE OF SNOWDIN, WHERE WE CAN HAVE A REAL FIGHT! '' Papyrus shouted, before skipping off to do unknown things before our ' real fight ' . I let out a small giggle at his cuteness, before sighing and walking off to find Sans. '' Thanks kiddo. '' I jumped when i saw Sans appear beside me, after calming down i shrugged my shoulders, a have lidded smile coming to my now matte lips. '' I couldn't let him be mad at you, you were just trying to help, so. '' I looked at the new scenery, it appeared to be a small town. '' Hey, hows about we go get a drink at Grillby's. C'mon '' Sans and i walked over to what looked to be a restaurant. He opened the door and let me in, the place went quiet as all the heads turned in my direction, my eyes switched to my feet as i followed Sans to the bar. After ordering drinks, we just sat in silence. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, i wasn't a big fan of sitting with someone and not talking, it made me fear that they didn't want me here. My eyes shifted from the walls, to the windows, to my feet then back to my drink, i was looking anywhere bar the skeleton sitting next to me. I heard him take a gulp from the bottle of ketchup before taking a breath in. I looked over to face him. I gulped when i saw how dark and serious he looked, his pinpricks where missing from his eyesockets, a small shadow covering them. I shifted slightly away from him, hoping he would see my discomfort as a hint to stop, but he did nothing. '' You aren't thinking of hurting my brother, are you? Ya know, when you guys fight? '' It came out sounding like a growl. A shiver fell down my spine, his gaze lingered on me, never looking away. '' N-no! I would never! You guys are skeletons and all but, i would never hurt one, unless they become a real threat to me. '' It was almost inaudible, i didn't look up to face him, scared of what he would do and/or say next. '' Cool, just askin', anyways, we should get going. You have a fight with my brother to get to. '' Sans's tone and face went back to normal, as he hopped of the seat he looked over to the flame covered man, (who's name i found out was Grillby) and told him to '' Put it on my tab '', before motioning me to follow him. I gave an apologetic smile to the bartender and followed after Sans. '' Whelp here we are. Goodluck kiddo. '' He nudged me forwards with yet another wink. I huffed and turned to face him, he gave me a confused smile back. '' Thanks Sans, oh! And one last thing, don't call me ' kiddo ', Ill have you know that i am a 19 year old young adult! '' I flicked my (long/short/medium) (H/C) hair jokingly before strutting off, making sure to make my hips sway with each step, trying to impersonate a sassy teen. I heard him chuckle from behind me. My face heated up as i felt his 'eyes' on my hips and rear. Soon i was surrounded by heavy fog, shaking it off i carried on walking, i let out a sigh of fear as i saw the silhouette of what appeared to be Papyrus. I stood a couple feet away from him, placing my hand on my hip, raising a brow, indicating he should start explaining. '' RIGHT HUMAN, NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, LETS PROCEED WITH OUR FIGHT. '' I nodded at him and got into a fighting stance expecting hand - on - hand combat, but my eyes widened when bones started sprouting from the ground. { You can do this Y/N, just dodge them! } My mind told me, nodding, i started dodging the bones that were flying at me. Right after that, another set came at me, i did the exact same as before, dodged them. ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙* 2 to 3 hours later ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ '' H-HUMAN, HOW ABOUT WE FORGET ABOUT THIS FIGHT AND, BECOME FRIENDS? '' Papyrus had his arms out wide, and a smile on his face. I gave him a weak nod and walked over to him, falling into his boney arms. {K̷̢̧̢̧̡̥͕͚̞̤̦̖̩̜̭̹̗̬͍̼̪̬̥̰̘͚͈͇̖̣͎̫̠͙͕͔͔̼̙͈̲̘̰̦̤̜̪͙̜͇̦̻͎͔̝̲͈͚̘̼̤̝̥̥͇̓̽̔͊̓̾̀̈̒̒̾͒̅̀̔̆́͆̽͆̄̇͜͝͝͝ͅỈ̸̛̯͔̺̳̤̠̙̝̘̫̼͚̩͕͕̻̩̅͆͛͌̀͑͐̓͛̆͂̉͋͘͠ͅL̸̨̛͇̹̻̳͔̲̯͈̭̽̏̎̓͛̇̉̾̌̊̾̿̈́̀̚͝L̸̡̘̯̣͙̙̻̝̰̥̮͕̻̲̯̱̣̥̘͕͇͍͙̩͕͂̊̔̈́̍̎͆̅̄͗̓̾̏̍͆͋͊̈̏̃̑̕͘͘͝͝ ̸̨̧̤̘̞̩̳̪̣͕̪̞̜̝̱͔̺̠͈̗͍͇̯̜̬̓̈́̈̀͑̃͛̽̄͌͑͒͋͊̐̋͂̿̾̈́̽̔̀̎̽͘̚̚̚͜͠ͅT̶̡͖̲͚͐̉́͌̇̌̑̊̎͑̊̋̑̎̌̋̑͋̽͋̉͐̊̈́̽̇̾͌̈́̃̍͆̄͊̿̇̃̎̆̾͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͠H̸̨̡̜͎̗̳̣̙̺̹̭̫̤̘̞̼̘̱̯͚̟̰͈͚̫͓̪̲̗̪̜̘̳̹̩̣̼̔̌̋̊͊̐͐̄̃̊͆̓͐̆̄̐͒͐̄̆̓̍͑͑͋̀͑̑͒͛͌̋͆͛̇̾͐́͆̒͛̈́̅̀̆̾̇͆̐̂̌̋͐̏̃͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠Ę̴̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̳̙̯͎̬͙̺̞̣͍̹̳̹͚̘̦͉͙͖͎͓̦̼̲͉͖̱̰̥̲̤̺̘̻͖̺̣͖̲̙̩̮̫̻͕͉͚̰͖̙͔͙͓̮̤͇̺̊͗͂̈́͑̊̅̏̿̏͆̊̍̊̂͌̎̽̌͆͌̃͑̀̇̔͆̾͌͂̌̆̓̊̊͒͛͑̊͂̑̔̿̈̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅM̴̛̛͕̼̰̭͈͚̻̞̭̜̜̮͚͙̬͚͚̞͈̗̤͙̔̇͂͐̏̓̓̃́͌̓̈́͗̿̄̐̈́̎̈́̓̽̆̈̾̅̂̔͒̀͑̃̓̓̉͐͂͊̍̾̉̉̿͛̍͊̊͂̅̎̽̒́͒̒̽̑͛̑̅̚̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝ } { Į̵̨̨̝̫̟̻͈̭͍͔̤͖͎͇̞͚͖̘̠͈̤̤̻̩̮̹͖͚͖̲̮̳͕̤̘̻̠̣͉̹̹̣̜̽͒̒̄͛̃͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ ̴̡̡̡̨̢̨̤͍͔̤͙͓̖͎̹͕̦̭̮͔̳̞̪͖̯̮͉̠̜̮͔͉̝̫͓̞̬͍̼̘͙̙̤̮̫̻̺͇̼̪̹̭͍̤̤̼͎͔̾̌͑̾̀̆̄̀̍͋͂͒̌͗̎̍͂̀́̾͗̃̀̂͛̽̿̒̐̃̀̉̂̿́̈́͒̆̂̐̀͒͒͊̎̈́̏̾̄͐̂̓̄̈́̃̊͌͐͆͋̋̑̎̚͜͠͠͠K̴̢͉͕̤̠̖̗̖̲͕̳̯͋̒̅͜Ṉ̷̨̢̛̛̻̩͔̪̥̞̦̙̻̘̻͈̻̱̪̞̫͇͚̘̠̟̩̠̤̖̣̳͔̖̦̌͌͑̈́̂̊̂̅̂̌͑͊̿͊͑̽̽́́̈̑̎͗͒̉̾̄̅͋̓͂͒̇͒̅͑̐̏̉͒̇̈̈́͊̉͌͂͂͐͂̌̄̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅƠ̵̛̤̰͙̓̀̿̉̓̂̈́̈́̔̓̒̒͋̑̈́̎͊̋̽̈́̈̓̃̓́͒̃̌͑͗͒͂̓̍̒̆̒̈́̉̏͛̽̋̈̀͆̒̀̏̚͘̚͘͠͝W̴̨̧̨̛͍̠͕̤̻̥̣̞̬͖͚͓̻̺̭͔̝͖̱͇̯͇̬̪͇͙̭̗̝̰͇̫̫̫̠̲̠̖͖̮̤̫͚͇̻̪̝̲̣̥̟̠̺̱̳͈̭̜͕̼̰̅͑̑͐̐̎̓̂̀͋̐͑̊͋͆͐͂̇̿̊͐̎͆̽̌͛͂̆̂͊̆̄̄̑̉͆̕̕̕͠͝͝͝ ̸̨̧̦̘̲̻̼̺̫̳͇̒̃Y̴̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̛͍̙͔̜͎̫͍̣͚̖̲̩̠̫̺̦̤͓̘̘̗͍̞̱̞̫̝̪̝̜̪̲̳͚͉̼͖̐̐̎͋͐̅͑̊̓͜͜͠͠͠ͅO̶̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̘͖̤̹̮̙̫̫̰̺͉̗̦̩̞̲͍͕͍̟̥̭̘̼̳̙̯̬̺̟̣̗͕̟͈̳̲̠̝͛̃͋̀̈ͅU̵̧̢̢̧̨̨̗̥͇̙͔̞̲̣̙̞̘̬̟̦̞̭̘̬͓̞̳͎̲̳̝͕͚͔͔̟̜̦̩̪̙̍̄̎̆͜ ̴̧̡̨̡͔̗̗̲͖̻͇̺͎̖̲̠̳͎͓̩̭̰̬̹̩͔̹͔̣͚͈̰̥̯͙̗̖͓̠̯͇͇̦̙̹̥̪͙̰̻͈͙͎̬͔̜͓́͜ͅͅͅW̴̧̛̻̩̙̙̖͕͚̞̠͕̳̟͈̜̘̝̘̻̠͔͍͚̘̘͎̙̯̓̔̉̌̊̉͂̄͗̓̾̆̈́̀́̇̒̀̂̓̇̍͂̏̄̚̕̚̕͜Ă̷̡̢̡̼̺̹͈̺̦͎̘̫̫͖̩͕͑̿̊Ņ̴̢̛̛̛͇͙͎̻̬̟̯̩͓̱̦̫͇̲͎̳͓̣̙͇͔̞͍̳̺̞̬̣̠̖̜͙̩̭͚̱͈̼̝̻̹͖̼̰̩͙͇͓̺̫̪̯̣͉̝̦̼̭̗͖̆̓̿̂̈́̿͌̍͊͆͐̃̅̉̊̈́̈́̈́̆̈́͊̌̊͗̔̐̉̎̒̔̍̔͛̃̌̂͂͊͒̓͊͑̑̿̒̐͛͊͗͆̈́́͘̚͜͝ͅͅT̸̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̠̠̻̪̺̞͇͎̰̹̼̙̞̦̼̭͖̥̠̼͖̫̩̥̣̬͍͓͖̳͎͉̤̰͙̼̒͌̍̏̈͒͐̾̃̅͛̃̐̾̓̄̈́̅̒͐́͊̒̆̽̌̇̎̃͌̊͒̆̈̃̔̇̔͛̍̇̿̿̌͊̕͜͜͝͠͠ ̶̡̛̻͇͙͍̫͓͈̭̳̠̪̪̼͛͗͌̍̋̉̈̾̿͂̄̅̂͗̉̇̇͊̑̆͊͐̐͒͜͝ͅͅṰ̵̢̧̢̢̨̜͓͈̱̞̺͕̤͍̻͖͇̪̰͖͕̣̖͚̪̭͇̟͚͖̭̻̹̣͓̺̥̦̳̫͕͈͉͍̺͔̣̞̻̻̜̹͈̗͍̘̖̙̯̆̐̅̓̏͑̑͂̐̔͊̍̆́̔̎͋̄̈́͂̓̌̈́͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅO̶̟̒͊́̈̆͘ } I gasped as i flew up from what looked like a couch, I clutched my chest and looked at my surroundings. I was in a house, the livingroom to be exact. I calmed down after realizing that i must have passed out after falling into Papyrus's arms after the fight. I rubbed my head and stood up. I stumbled over to the conjoined kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. '' Hey 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐨, what are you doin' up this late? '' I jumped a little when i heard Sans's voice whispering in me hear from behind me. Then my mind went blank. ~ Author ~ The female snapped her body around and quickly snatched the kitchen knife laying lazly on the bunker. She grabbed the skeleton by the collar and slammed him to the ground, knife hovering over his exposed neck. His eyesockets widened and her, but instantly turned into slight anger. He suddenly switched positions with her, this time he was ontop, the knife to 𝐡𝐞𝐫 neck. He surveyed her, there was something clearly wrong, she had spared Papyrus. So why? Why would she try to kill him? '' H̶̛̛̬͚̗͚͍̎̒̊̾̋̋͝e̴̫̥͈̖̣̯͚̼͈̓̊͗̕͘͜r̵̢̹̲̱̻̭̣̝̺̤͌̒ͅ ̵͎̠͉͈̘̣̰͖͛̍͛͊̒̇̉̍̃b̷͈̎̒̊͠ǫ̸̯̱̣̿̃͗̈́̂d̸̝͈̰̟̽́̄̒͂͊̅̈͝͝y̶̖͚͕͂͊̒̓̽̃̆͠ ̸̡͈̳͍̠̖͆̋̾͗̎̈́̚͜͝w̵̗̱̳̆͑̌͜a̴̛͈̾̉̆̄̆̾̕͘͝ŝ̴͓͆̓̔ ̶̻̦͕͙̐̊̂̄͒t̶̨̑ơ̵̼͂̄̇͒͋̏͆ ̴̖̻̭͔͈̼̙̦̱͂̓̊̆̎͐̆̎̔e̷̢͍̍ä̷̛̘́̈̌̎̀̐͠s̶̼͌̿̽̏y̵͓͙̭͂̒̐͌͊̐̐̃̏ ̸̨̡͕̟̗̬͈͔̰̝͇̈́͆̑̇͗͌t̵̨̼͎̬̲̖̾̈́̎̄̓̆͒̄͝ǫ̵̨̡̻̙͌̓̐̌͆̋̓̒̌̚ ̶̡̧̱̘̳͓͉̝͗͋͜ͅt̵̖̠̖̳̟̞̂̊̓̕͝ͅå̵͖͒̄k̵̪̝̃̅̎̏̍̓̑e̶̮͎̙͈̩͙̦̯̯͗̾̓̊̃̿̎̄̕͠ͅ ̸̡̧̛̗͑͑̋͌̎͑̈̇̽͠ǫ̸͈̬̮̣̮͕̊͗̒́͒v̷̛̪̗̬̀̂̐ę̶̤̄̋̆̈́̇͊̐ŗ̶̞͙̤̱̭̺͒̌̕,̴̡̙̦̜͈̞͕̯̹̅ ̴̧̰͔̖͔͍̬̙͉̆̏̂̐̾͝ď̷̢̯̞̀͂̂͝i̸̯̣̱̩͙̰͔̜̔̈̔̾͌͋̈́̓́̒̽d̴̹̬̽̈́̏̈́̃͐̅̈́̾̈͝ ̵͎̣͙̩̘̮͗̎̈́́y̵̞͉͖̰͔̓̂̿͐́͘͘͘͠o̸͇̱̞͙̖͑̒̂͗̎u̴̪̭̣͍̝͗̅̏̓͌͋̕ ̵̧̹̰̹̼̰͕̳͇̍͆̊̑k̸̛̻̠͔̗̯͛̀͗͑̅̆ͅn̵̯͖̮͈͙̙̭̎̾̑̍̍̃́̕ó̴̻̘̺̀͑̃͂͋͘̚w̶̟̫̰̘̆ ̴̭͚͙͇̹̬̬͇̅̉̆̄̀̐̿̏̅̉t̴̢̢̘̯̬̹̲͈̻͗̈́̊͝h̶͇̤͐̕͝͠á̶̦͎̹̞̈͂̑̄̿̇̽̎̿͝t̸̬͍̬͈̜̬̦͆̏͂̔̆̉̈́̆͝ ̵͓͔̩̼̃̔̓̍̌͜S̶̨̻͓̟̣̍̔́̊̿ͅà̵̺̿̅̽̈́͊̆̀̕͠n̷̩̥̩̮̣̫̗̤̋͋̓́̿̀̓͜͝ͅs̷̡̞̝̳͎̪̝̻̤̹̙̑̀͗?̴̨͍̤͚̲̙̇͂ ̸̧̗̫̖̣̜̞̣̈́͑̓̆͐͌̕͝͝S̷̢͕̼̝̹͕̥̝̬͎̀̇̎̔̚ͅh̸͙͉͈̤̝̪̻̯̪̞͠͝é̸̲̉͊͐̕͜ ̴̡̠͈̤̝̯͇͎͍̑̋̃̂̈́̓̿̈́̓̚͠w̸̢̮͕̒̉͑͋͝͝͝ḯ̵̧̘̘͚͇͕̙̖͇̓͋͐̉̔̊̂͜ͅl̴̳̩̈̉̇l̸͙͔͈͖͓̗͎̘̑̾̀̍̽̽͗͝ ̷̨͖̥̪̤̜̤̥̊͌͆t̶̢̩̪͉̖̞̟̜̓̉̓͠ư̸̧̞̩̝̹̤̯̼̙̰͂̑͋̅̎̋͘̚r̵̼̳͇̻̲̜͇̻̼̺̭͒́̀n̸͎̱̖͚̽͗̓̒ ̸̧̧̛̳͐̾̈́̑͠͝o̶̲̫̰̰̤̫̮͉͌̂̍͒̕̕͠n̸͍̹̻̩̣̞͍̍̒͗̀̆̃͘̕ ̵̯̣̭̭̘̠̘̩͔͌ŷ̵̰͈̈́ơ̸͉͖̞̠̩̟͓̮͓̌͗̐̆̓͒̈͌̈́͜͝ų̸̟̖̖͍̮͇̮̦̘̺͆̌̍.̶̢̲̰̙̜̥̺̾̽͐́̓͘͝ ̷̢̖͓̼̮͚̟̣̫͕̑̒̽̅J̷͇͙̳͙͔͚̈́̇U̶̢̢͍̤̺̰̘͔̰̺̹͂̐́̓̽͗͆̇͐͝S̵̮̮̱͚̥̓̃͗̾̅͝Ṯ̵̢̡̞̥̗͔̯͍̮̒͗͌ ̸͚̮̤̻̦̪͑̅̾͜͜.̶̢͔͎̈́̂͜ ̵̳͗̎̃̂͐̋͗Y̸̧̯͕̰̰̏͋̃̏̄̅͒̐͊͝O̸̢̗͙̳̮̰̹̥̳̗͂̈͛́̌̈U̶̥̞͙̝͕͛͛̃͒̔̄͝ͅ ̸̪̞̮̰̙̝̯͚̳͔̔̈́.̷͔̪̫̥ ̴͙̳́̇W̷̢̻͔̞̙̱̩̅̃̅̏̑ͅA̸̛̮͙̦̳̺̣̰̋͆̓̈͜͝ͅĮ̶̪͚͙̬͒̃̒̓͐T̷̻̝͍͙͙͖̱̥̳͂́̏ ̵͇̜̀.̵̤͙͝ ̵̛̬̹͐̈́̅͛̓͐̋̈́͠Ḩ̶̨̛͔͉͕̥̭̺͎̼̭̒̅̏̔̍͑́̓͂̚e̶̟͕̽̿͌͒͂̌̀͑̕h̸̜̽̇̐͜ê̶̲̹̙͛̍̐~̷̨̧̙̻͓̬̈́͝ ̷̧̫̜̲̀͐͝ '' Her voice was almost glitchy when she spoke, he tilted his head. His left eye then flashed a bright blue. '' What do you mean huh? What do you MEAN?! '' He dug the knife deeper into her flesh, bones now surrounding them both, aiming at her. But yet again, to his dismay, she switched back ontop giggling softly, after the giggling ended she raised the knife, ready to stab him but, she froze, her eyes widened. ~ You ~ Everything stopped being fuzzy, but when i looked around it almost brought me to the verge of tears. I was ontop of sans, a kitchen knife in my hand and raised, almost as if i was about to stab him. My whole body started to shake, i dropped the knife and slid off him. I crawled over into the corner of the kitchen gripping my head, trying to stop the voice that was yelling at me to carry on. '' S-sᴏʀʀʏ ɪ-ɪᴍ sᴏ, sᴏ sᴏʀʀʏ ᴏ-ᴏʜ ᴍʏ ɢᴏᴅ ɪ-ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ *ʜɪᴄ* ɪ-ɪ *sᴏʙ* ɪ-ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ɪ'ᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ-ʏ '' I heard Sans get up and walk over to me, i shakly looked up at him. His left eye was glowing a bright blue while a series of bones floated around us, he stared at me with a shocked expression. '' Get up. '' He mumbled, i gave him a confused look but got up anyway. '' Put your shoes on, i'll give you one of my jackets and you can leave, i don't want ya doin' that to Paps '' Not wanting to anger him even more than i already have, i did just that. After putting my shoes on Sans handed me an exact replica of the blue jacket he always wears and walked over to the door, me following not far behind him. I gave him one last apologetic look before walking out the door. I had been walking for hours, but finally i made it to a nice water themed place. Upon walking though i heard something coming from one of the glowing blue flowers. '' ⓘⓕ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓗⓐⓓ ① ⓦⓘⓢⓗ, ⓦⓗⓐⓣ ⓦⓞⓤⓓ ⓘⓣ ⓑⓔ? '' It said, it almost sounded like a child. '' ⓟⓡⓞⓜⓘⓢⓔ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓦⓞⓝⓣ ⓛⓐⓤⓖⓗ? Ⓞⓝⓔ ⓓⓐⓨ, ⓘ ⓦⓐⓝⓣ ⓣⓞ ⓖⓔⓣ ⓤⓟ ⓣⓞ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓣⓞⓟ ⓞⓕ ⓣⓗⓘⓢ ⓜⓞⓤⓝⓣⓐⓘⓝ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓛⓞⓞⓚ ⓤⓟ ⓐⓣ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓢⓚⓨ⨀ '' a series of laughter came after it. '' Ⓨⓞⓤ ⓟⓡⓞⓜⓘⓢⓔⓓ ⓨⓞⓤ ⓦⓞⓤⓛⓓⓝ'ⓣ ⓛⓐⓤⓖⓗ! '' The young voice complained, i crossed my brow. '' Ⓘ'ⓜ ⓝⓞⓣ! Ⓣⓗⓐⓣⓢ ⓜⓨ ⓦⓘⓢⓗ ⓣⓞⓞ⨀ '' A smile came to my chapped lips, i then looked forwards and kept on walking. '' OI! Stop RIGHT THERE HUMAN! '' A gruff female voice growled from behind me, i stopped and quickly turned around. Standing (now) infront of me was a human-fish lady, wearing some sort of armor, she pointed a bright blue spear at me. '' I'm Here to kill you and take your SOUL '' I stepped back when she said it, raising an eyebrow at her. '' K̶̟͇͍̻̤̦̬̈̊̓̂͝I̸̦͌̽̍̀̍̕L̵̢͈̻͚͖̜̦̟̙̞̂͐͂̀̍̊͋̾̈́L̷̡͉͈̥̓ ̶̯͂Ȟ̵̡̨̢̡͕̟̯̮̯̥̤͊͊͛̔͠E̸̳͂̑̈́̑̍̿̾̈R̵͍͈̜͓̣̄.̷̠̯̹̰̥̝̙̹͕̑̔̅̉̐̅͘͝ͅ ̴̢̪͔̣̳͒̐̆͗̓͛͘͘ '' The voice in my head growled. { With what exactly? } '' L̷̫̹͂ơ̵̞̿͊̈́̇́͊o̴̞̒͋̾̓͌̒̑̄͝͠k̷̤̦̺͓͉̫̳̙̲̽͌̂͝ ̷̧͈͖̻̏̉͛̂̔̽͆̉̄i̷̖̜͗́̑̆̒̉͐̔͘͝n̷̡̢͔̯̜͔̹͓̬͔̬̆͌̽͛̔̉̑ ̴̱̺̉̅y̶͔̙͌̇͠ǫ̸͔̠̹̘͉̲̫̘̃͗̉̂̽͑͠͝ͅų̴̳̠̮̥̲̞͒̌̿̐̋̚r̵̙͓̞̰͊͂͛̈́̃͝ ̸̨͉̻̱̒̚͝p̴̛̦̻̻̝̤̙̳̜͑̊̄͐̂̏̓̅͝ͅȏ̶̡̭͔̖̤̘̫̞̟̰̆̇͂̕͝͝͝͝c̸̢̖̱͒̇̇̀͋̕͜͠k̴̡͖̤̫̂͋̿͒̓̍͝͝e̶̢͔͍̥̘̘̜͈͒̽̆͛̆̉̅̍͠t̵̖͎̰̖͍͚̬͓̦̜̽̍͌́͆͊̌̃̉͊͜~̴̥͉͉̰͈͚͑͂̆̓̐̆̔̄͂̚ '' { ok? } I placed my hand in my right pocket and felt the wooden handle of the exact same kitchen knife as before. I dont know what came over me. '' Ok 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡, come at me! '' I heard her growl as more of the spears came my way, i giggled and ran at her, pulling the knife out of my pocket. I manged to land a scrape on her face before the spears came for me again. The fight was pretty troubling, i should be thankful for the fight with Papyrus. '' Y̴̺͚͉͗̽̒͝E̵͈͇͐͐S̴̹̹̔̑!̶̲͋̀̈́͝͝ ̶̘̫̺̝͙̯̺̀̒̔N̵̻̗̎́̈́̚͝o̵̘̮̮̣͙̟̱͚͗̆̏̌̏̈̚͜w̸͇̗̘,̸͓̯̄̊́̔̈́ ̴̻̣̺̗͍̘̳͌̒̚͜͝f̸͓̻̥̜͍̆̐͂̍̋͂͋̓ǐ̶̛̲͎̮̙̥̘̣̞̼̃͂̋̇̾n̶̬̼̒͑i̸̦̞̻̟͇̝̣͆̈̍́̒́̄͛̄s̸̢̰͍͈̯̝̖̬͕̑͐h̷̛̲̠̻̭̳͕̮̥̖͛͑̒̿͌̓̿ ̸̳͇͉͔̟̙͙͓̱̍̋̌̅̓̔͐̓͗̕͘ḩ̸̧͓͇̻̰̬͛̂̽̐͘͝͠ẽ̶̠͉̈̃̒̽͠͠r̵͔̖̦̬͐ ̵͉̩̻̥̗̺̘̔̃̀̓̈́̈́o̵̺̒͗̆͒̀̑̄̍́f̸̩̻̞͈͙̞̣͕̃͛ͅf̸̨͖͖̝̣̳̏͌̍͛͌̀̂̏̅͠ͅ!̸̡̭̯̤̤̋͑̊͒͝ '' It screamed, making my head pound some more. I shook my head, before walking over to her. '' I guess it was nice knowing you. Cya! '' And with that, i stabbed her in the chest. Standing up i stared at her for a while. My head tilted when she turned to dust but, i didn't pay any mind to it. Sighing softly, i proceeded to walk. '' H̵̩͘õ̸̘l̵̠̓d̴̦͘ ̸̺̽u̵̼͐ṕ̵̯!̵͇ ̷͍̕H̷͚̍ơ̷͓w̶̭̉ ̶̩̇ą̵̓b̴̹̆ô̵̤u̴̫̓t̷̳͘ ̸̼w̸̯̓e̷̱͐ ̴̻̉g̶͈͝o̶͖̒ ̴̨̅b̶͙̈́a̸͈̿c̴̜̊k̷̦̄,̶͍̾ ̸͍̈a̵̘n̷͍͘d̴̟̽ ̸̯̌g̸͍̅e̴͆͜t̵͍́ ̸̣͊ṙ̸͎ị̴̎d̴̖̒ ̸̫̉o̶̰͝f̸̤̂ ̴̙͋t̶̹͘ĥ̷̼a̷̮̓t̸̻̏ ̷̧̛P̵̮̄à̵̧p̵̣͐ȳ̵̗r̴̖͆u̴͕͑s̸̹̈́ ̷̻͒g̸̠̓ǘ̸͕y̸̱̿,̸̥̓ ̶̟̾r̸̜͛i̶̖̅ǵ̵͓h̴͇̏t̶̬̿?̷̤͘ ̶̹̌ '' It questioned. i stopped and nodded, before making my way back to snowdin, a fake friendly smile on my face. While i was walking, the voice didn't seem to bother me. I looked up at the ' sky ' and smiled, i desperately wanted to get back up there, to see the sun, and to hear the birds chirping. My daydreaming was interrupted when the cold air of Snowdin wafted over my skin. I put my knife in my pocket and forced a smile to my face, making me seem harmless. {this'll be fun.. } It was like i almost disagreed with what i was doing, and yet, here i am doing it. It was strange, because, i knew for sure it was wrong but, it felt so, so right. I just thought it was satisfying watching them turn to dust. All the other monsters i had killed after the fish lady (Who's name was Undyne) turned to dust aswell, it was nice. Oh well, here we go. '' AH! HUMAN, THERE YOU ARE! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO MEET ME HERE. WHY WAS THAT? '' I walked up to him and hugged him, i heard him giggle and hug me back. I grinned and slowly brought my knife out, raised it like i did every other time and, stabed him, right in the back. I let go of the hug and looked at him. '' H-HUMAN? WHATS GOING ON? WHY D-DO YOU HAVE T-T-THAT KNIFE IN YOUR Hanᴅ.... '' Then he turned to dust, his scarf and ' battle body ' fell to the ground. I stumbled up to it, picked the scarf up and placed round my neck. I glanced back at the pile one last time, a small tear falling down my rosy (S/C) cheek. I shook my head and wiped the tear away. '' I'm sorry Papyrus. I really, honestly am. '' After saying that i walked away, leaving the dust to blow away. The voice in my head started cheering me on, telling me to make a start on ' Hotland ' and that there will be more monsters there. *:..｡o○ Timeskip to meeting alphys and stuff ○o｡..:* '' Did you just flip my switch? '' The robot had his back to me. And yet, i could already see his face, i gulped and stepped back a bit, wanting to keep a safe distance away from what was about to happen. 𝐏𝐎𝐎𝐅 ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ '' OH YES~ '' My eyes go wide as the robot morphs. '' I grip the knife tighter and run towards it, despite the fear im feeling. Jumping up and taking a huge swing, i manage to lodge its head off. Once i land i loose my balance and fall. I look back up but, it looked like he had already turned to dust, Alphys was even already hovering over his dust pile. I walk up behind her and yet again, stab her aswell. I then froze, this was the first time i was actually regretting doing this. I looked down at the two piles of dust on the ground.And before i could do anything i fell to my knees and started crying. '' W̵͂͜a̵̹͛ī̴̯t̴͕͛.̴͓̌ ̴̭̄W̴͉͛ḧ̷̜y̴̭̅ ̵̙̇a̸͖̾r̵̨̕ẹ̶̔ ̷̅ͅŷ̴̞ö̴̹́u̴̧͝ ̵͈͆c̸͔̋r̸͈͗y̴̡̚í̴̗n̶̘g̶̫͝?̸͕̑ ̵̜̓Ȳ̷̲ǫ̴͊u̴̱̾ ̵̦͂s̷̢̈h̶̲͝õ̸͕u̸̙͌l̶͕̊d̸͙̿ ̷̻̿b̸͉̄e̸͕͌ ̴̙͛H̷̫̄A̵̞̓P̸̡͗P̴͈͘Y̴͍̚!̸̪́ ̶̼̇N̷̜̈́O̶̻̍!̸̞̅ ̵̙́G̷̰͛Ë̴̜́Ṫ̸̲ ̸̘̐U̸͇̍P̷̤̚!̸͚̎ ̶̤̈Ẁ̷̘E̸͍̓ ̸̨̓N̴̡̾Ě̵̖Ē̸͓D̵͎ ̸̜̈́T̴͍͘O̵̭̍ ̷͍̒G̵̥̀O̴̖͘ ̶͜͠T̶̪͋H̶͕̊Ř̸̦Ŏ̸̧U̸̾͜G̶̛̠H̷̞͂ ̶̗͊T̵̙̕H̸̕ͅẼ̸̻ ̷͔͝Ċ̶͉Ŏ̴͎R̸̖̃Ȩ̸̎!̵̻͒ ̶͜S̴̰͊Ṱ̴͆O̸͚̅P̵͕̆ ̸̜͒C̷͇̾R̸̭̃Y̷̖̍I̵̲̍N̸̠̿G̸̻̓!̴̬̽ ̸̯́ '' {I dont want to do this anymore! } '' S̷̢̭̤̳̦̲̫̳̲̳̭̖̖͙͉͓̱̯̠̓̍̏̄̃̎̆̆͑̊̈́̒̇̃̿̿̇́͋̋̋̉̑̕̚͘ͅḨ̶̢̡̦̲̰̱͖͖͔̪̟͎̹̪̬̲̖̱̳̬͇͕̣͕͎̲̺̗͍̺̳̥̘̠̤̣̻̖͖͔͕̰͍̯̪̘͋͗̑̐͂͂̐͘̕͜͝͠Ų̴̪̤͉̳̣̜̞̻̭͂̎̆̊̓̾̈́̊̍͂̄̄̊͆̂̓̂̄̀̃͋̑̌̏̎̾̕͘̚̕͝͝T̷̢͍̓̈̍́͑̇̽̽̋̉̇͝ ̷͚̜̰̟͉̯̤̞̪̄́̄U̵̡̧̡̢͎͈̟̝̻̲̖̩̩̙̦̜̬̠̤̣͔͚̯͚̼̫̺͍̖̲̚ͅͅP̷̨̨͓̤͑̈́͊̀̓͊̿̅̑̌́̀̐͋̎̌̈̏̈́͐̀̔͊̚̚͠͝͠͝͝!̵̧̨̢̹̪̰̜̖̜͈̤͈̗̟̼͇͔̥͈̰͛͑̈́̊̔̏͛̾̇̓̃̍̉̀́̈́̓̅̓̀̉̑̚͜͜͝ͅ ̶̡̨̫̻͎͇̮̏̓̃̑̍̓̆͂̂̑̓͛̃̒͂̄̃̄̐͊͋͑̃̅͛̾̈͂̅̕̕̚͘͝͠G̷̡̢̨̧̢̺̗̭͎̖̪͙̤̝̰͇̫̦̮̻̙̪̜̗͈̯̬͔̙͔̳͍̭̣̺̺͉̞͖͓̠̝̭̬̀̾͛̔͑̒̇̓͐̓̈́͋̎̔̾̂̋̆͑͐͂͑̓̃͂͋͆̂͗͊͛̓̽̍̓̾͊͆̃͘͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅȨ̵̡̢̧̢̢̧̛̦̹͙̞̮̼͎̺͖̯̙͎̭̮͎͈͖͚̽̈́́̿̉̄̾͗̒̂̀̇̈́̈́̈́̓̒̉̒̔̊̉͗̌̓̓̓̓̅̑̃̓̑̾͒̔̑̅͊͛̈́̊͂̓͘͝ͅͅͅT̴̢̨̢͍͖͍̟̠̣̘̠̝͙͙̜̯̯̣̞͉͍͚̻̯̞͙͖̭̯̯͇͙͎̠̻̽͊̊̓̌́͆̒͗͊͜͠ͅͅ ̵̡̛̖̞̟̖̱͓̤̤̩͓̪̿̋͗̾͛͂̐̅̒͛̌̆̒̽̒̏͝͠Ư̴̢̞̒̑̐̓̎̾̄̏̉͑̌̑̔͗͒̑̿̉̿̂̊̃̃̿̓̊̉͒̈̎͐͂̽̊͌̀̆̀̄̿̕̚̚͘̕͜͝P̴̧̢̥̺͓͈͙͍̥̙̮̻̱͕̻̞͓̱̦̩̼͙͔̤̗̖̎̓͂͂͜͜ͅ ̶̨̡͍͖̼̭͓͉͙̩̙͖̥͚̩̬͈̜̘̣̆̂̇̏̈́͜͜Ớ̷̧̙̬͈̭̝̹̳̙͉̭̠̙̮̗̙͉̻̊̒̓̓́̑͋͑͂̈́̏̾̈̂̈́̓̊̊̊̅͗̈́͐̉͊̑̓̃̓̓̐͋̓́͛͛̕̕͠͝͠͝͝F̶̧̧̣̲̰̠̤͈̫͚̤͚̘̝͉̰̩̝͈̼̞̣̦͇̘̼̹̜̪̮̥̖̗̘̫͍̦̳̰͍̳͕͈̙̘͚͗̋͗̍̿͑͐̄͘͜ͅͅF̷̧̨̢̗̤̟̠̪͈̪̗̤̫̯̞̪͈͖̫̆̄̽͒͊͗̓̓̿̉̃̃͒͐́͆̈́̔̓́̓͌̏̂̅̉̋̋̒̿̃͋͆͒̚̕̕̕͝͝͠ ̴̢̨͙̲̞̱̱̮̹̹̟̼͚̼̺̝̭̘̲̝͎̩̺̼̹̯̰̜̤͍̹͎͇̬͎̪̝̩͓̲̣͕͚̬̖̝̔̂̈́͜ͅͅY̵̢̢̧̢̛̘̯͙͚̻̟̭̳̜͈̗̪̜̩͇̰̖̞͚͖͇̤̥̟̟̩̮͍̪̦͈͓͚̰̥͒̽̄̈́͛̄͊̽͋͒̈́͒̽̽̀̇̔̃̉̃̽͐̃̊̄͌̾̓͋̔͗̆̽̊̊͑̇͂̓̚͘̚͠͝ͅͅƠ̵̡̯̮̯͚͕͉̥͚̼̠̥̰̯̮̩͕̻͚̭͖̫͍̟̙̞̫̱͓̣̩̟͚̺͇̐͋̈́̈́̽̔̿̀̇͋̓͛͂̈́̃̕͘͝ͅƯ̷̧̧̛͈̣̥̬̳͇̗̜̬̘̫̭͔̬̺̱͇̾̌̓̑̏̿̍̃̈́̈́̅̿̃̋̂͒̏̈͋̓́̿̌͌̎̓̈́̓̽̋̓̓̏̽͒̄͋̂̕̕͝͠͝R̶̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̗̣̫̼͚͎͚͙̘̼̥̜̟̫͈͔͚̻̮͚̺̙̜̼͆̒̒͆͐̓̾͌̋̈́̚ ̷̢͖̭͇̻̣͇̪̲̠̦̲̠̜̺͇͔̰̲͕̦̣͔̗̼̣̳̜̪͖̜̻̥̙̫̣̩̮̱̙͍͎̫̬̮̍̅̈́͐̓͐̄̏͊̈́̄̉͋̿͐̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠Ḁ̵̡̨̧̢̨̹̹͖̭̦͚͎̲̰̰͙̪̺̥̟͕͍̠͇͔̣̞͍̾̂͂̑̓́͗͛̓̉̊̔͜͝ͅͅͅŞ̷̧̨̬̲̙̞̠͙͖̫̠̗̮̦̬͇̼̻̞̪̞̬̭̻̫̪̝͍̪̱̳͓̙̞͔͉̈́̿͆͐͋̀͊̐́͆̾̾̉̋̍̀̇̈́̓̎͊̅͑́̃͑͊̚̚̕͜͝ͅS̷̨̨̢̛̥͕͖̪͓͍̥̮̠͉͉̰̻̮̀̐̑̉̊̅̂͌͆̍̐̉͋̓̾͒̋͆̈͊͊̈́̈͐͑͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̶̨̧̺͇̘͖͇̩̬͎͙̜̪̪̱̙̥̳̗͍̝̪̗̬͕̱͉͙̗̬̻̦̼͉̙̲̪̅̽̇̍̾̆̒̈́́̏̓͗̾́̋͑̒̓̈́͗́̈̓̓͂̍̌̈́̓̎͑̑̏̂͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝A̵̡̞͖̮̣̝͂̊̓̾̓̈́̀̎̀̈́̎͐̒̾̿̄̾́̀̆̿͒͊͊͒̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝N̸̨̡̛͚̼̥̘̖̱͍͚̫̹̣̟͎̗̦̪̙̹̗̘̱̲̦̤̰̱̟͓̲͖̰͓̤̦̹͚͖̣̙̠̟͎̭̞͑̆̀D̵̢̨̢̜̭̲̝͓̲̬̫̳͚͚̠͖̩̭̳̐͋̔̂̐̈́̋̒̏̈̍͆͐͒̆̉̆̇̇̂̃̔̐͐̄͒̃̐̑̆͒̉̉̉̔͋͛̌̕̕͘͠ ̶̢̨̢̢̧̛̼̬͔̪̦͎͖̰̼͚͇̰̲̞̗̟̹͖̬̟̗̻̫̜͊̄̒͜G̸̡̢̡̢̛̛̛͇͍͕̥̱̥͓̮̞̰͈̯͚͚̪̞͈͔͔̮͈̳̦̥͎̼̯̊̎̇̎̌̓̆̅̀̈͆͐̈̒͒̿͠͝Ẻ̴̢̧̨̹̬̱͉͔̮̞͍̣̳̖͕͚̝̮̖̣͎̪̼̟̏̏̆̅̎͌̓͑̔̐̈͐͛̐͌̌̀̋͗͊͑̒̊̈́͘͝͠ͅṮ̵̡̛̩̩̮̜̹͓̹̖͚̭̬̲̫̼͇̳͙̯͚̘̮̲͕̒͐̒͛̊̉͜ ̷̧̪͉̮̭͙͈̬̻̱̈́͂̌́̾̇̂͘͠G̷̛̫͇̩͈͑͗̾̒̌̃̈́̈́͌̿͂̑̇̆̉̄̽̈͊͐͋̇̋̕̕̕Ō̷̧̢̨̧͔̯͖͎̼̻̳̘͚̣͎̠̭̺͍̜̥̺̪̗̘̯̮͔̦̺̥͇͖͎̮͋͂̈́̐̍͐́̓̀̉̓͜ͅI̸̧̧̧̛̯̥͙̙͖͉̰̠̰̰̮͎͉͕͍͍̞̫̲̗͇̯̻̖̺̱̰̙͇̳̥̹͇̠̠̳̒̾͘͜ͅͅN̵̢̢̨̨̛̯̹̝̤̭̫̜̹̱̦̖̹̪͖͚̙̺̪̗̳̥̝̟̘̟͖̰͇͈͕̣̐͌̅̈̑̈́̐͂̅̊͑̏̔́̔́̄̏͋͆̓̒͋̃̓̿̿͊̊͗̃̓̒̕̕͝͝ͅͅG̴̨̨̢̛̺̳͇̤͈̰̙̫̪̖͍̬̟̣̤̻̻̟͓̯͙͎̩̰̮̳͎̭͚͓̞̻̳̯̺̰̀̑̈́̓̈͐͂͑̇̂̀͑̇͑̿̏̈́̓̋̈́̔͊̾͛͘͠͝͠!̶̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̙͍̭̮̺̥̙̫̳̗͍̫̩̭̻̻̻̞̻͓̱̪̩̪͇̱͍͍̹͕̭̖̼̙̪̪̻͕͙̹͙̋͌̏͊́̔̏͗͛̉͜͜͠ ̸̨̗̫̞̦͉͔̰̲̬̮͍̫̮̲̥̂͐̿́́͒̉̈́͌̈́́̈̐̆͋̑̆C̵̨̨̧̞̹͕̰̲͔͇͔͖̲̪̰̻̫̹̎̅R̸̢̧̡̛̮̩͖͎̫̹̗̬̼̳̭̼̗͈̳̰̖̳̬͓̰̙͙̙̖̥̳̀͂͒̋̿̈́͛̅̅̓̄̑̃̀̓̌̿͐͑͒̔̄͗͛̎͂̉͑͌̌̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅẎ̵̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̞̹͕̟̳̝̱̰̞͚͔̺͙̦̻͓͈̰̱͚̳̦̝̺̮̳̮̮̈́̈́͆̿͜͜Ì̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̛͔̦̳̞̮̺̺̞̳͖͚̥̠̮͙̯̦̬̹̪̗̞̗̬̤̼̫̳̰̦̘̠͎̲̯̓̆̉̄̿̈̈̎̈͒̾̑̍͋̕͘͜͠͝͝͝N̶̨̨̟͚̖̻̖̩̹͉̙͔̙̝̼͒̒͑̓̽͒̃̋̈̐̚͝Ģ̵̡̨̛̛̞̼͓̫͔̗̜̳̘̫̗̝̠͇̠̪̭͚͔̳̙̘̦͖͌͊͛͊̓̓͗͋̓͌͋͆̎̋̋͌̓͑͑̑̈́̔͌̈́͑͒͘̕͜͝ ̵̢̡͎̖̠̲̤̗̪̭̖̖̰͆͑̑͋͌̈̍͂̔͂͋̄̓̈́͂͌͌̅͛͌͘̕̕͠W̸̨̢̢̨̜̪̙̱̞̯̗͉̗͗̿̏̋̇̈̎́̑͑̌̾̍̄̽̃͐̇͌͗̇͐̅̿̈́͛̏̑̑̚̚͝͝ͅO̴̢̗͙̩̺̻̣̝̱͎̰͚͆̔̅Ñ̸̨̢̦̯̼͕̭̲͔̬̪̜͉͙̺͔̝̱̳͍̗͓̦̠̪̦̩̺̮̙͕̣̟̳̘̖̔̂͂̉̈́̂̑̈́͋̍͌͆͛͗̐̓̀̅͌ͅT̵̡̢̢̡̨̧̛̥̺͙̪̜̲̞͚̙̦̖̪̭̫͚̣̬̳͈̞̝̗̖̣̲̣̣͍̝̫̠̖̪͓͙̠̈́̎̔̂̂͆̚͘͜͜ ̶̨̨̢̝̥͉̝̲̰̫͈̮͈̙͖͉̼̦̹́͆̈͌̾̈́͋͆̓̊̿͐͐̔̈́̊͑͆͛̇̏̈́̌̐͛̎̂͌̿͑̏̌̉̑̄͛͂̎͛̚̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝Ğ̴̛̛͓͓̫͇͓͓͚̫̮̝͎̟̖̰̋̀̉̾̑̀͌̌͗̈́͐͛̑̃̋̍͋̎̐́̈́͊̆̏̂̓͆̍̐̉́́̆͌͘̕̕͠͝͝͝Ȅ̶̘͔̭͇͖̯̖͍̿͂͂̋͠T̵̡̡̢̡̩͈̱̱̩̱͓̜̝̱̙̣̳̯̼͖̤̮͖̦͙͓̪̠̺͔͉͙̽̒͗̈́̈́̈́̇͗͛̇͐͐̊͌̐̂̎͆̒̍̾͗̒͂̈͊̀͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̢̯͍͊̐̔̉͊̂͋̃̿̌̄̓͗̏̀͂͂̈́͆͋̋̀͒͑̎̆͗̏̍͛̓̎̆̽̎̾̚͘͘̕͝͝͠Ư̶̡͚̩̟̼̣̙̙͈̙̪͍̜̣͎̯͚̻͕͉̹̬̞̥̘̝̩͕̗̦͍̤̹͍̼͌̏͛̍͋̎͋̓̂̈́͛̓͂͊̈̅̇̍͂̊̏̆̽͑̋̿̅̾̊̓͜͜͠͝͠͝͝S̷̢̛̯̼͔̳̭͎̟̻̦̳̝̣̯͌̋̂̽̔̋̇͐̚ ̵̢̢̡̡̡̢͚͓̹̬͎̟̱͖̜̫̖͎͙̭̼̜̹̦̤̲̼͚̦̩͙̙͎̰̹̳̻͕͓̣̰̦̲͙̤͖̙̮̮̰̔̍̈̆̐͆̂͂́͋͒͛̈́͐̍̀̆̂͂̃̿́̇̍͛̈́͗̓͌̏̆̚͘̕͠͝Ą̶̡̡̡͍̲͓̰͓̹͓̼̝͎̻̖̩̼̖̥̱̺̫̹̐̃̓̈́͗̈́͋̐͆̿̅̐̿̾̾͌͒͜͝͝͝N̶̡̨̼̻͚̫̜̞̩̳͚̞̗̂̓͆̃̽͂̄̐͆̓͆͑͝Y̷̨͚͈̜̼̰̬̟̞̙̗̟̪͓͙̘̞̜̲̏̈͂͠W̴̡̨̨̡̬̙͉̯̣̲̭͚͈̗̹͕̥̦̺͍̝̻̩̹̻̻͍͉͕̦̭̟͚̓̈̇̒͌͜͝͝ͅĤ̶̡̨̛͔͇̗̝̘͓̖̞̟̥͔̯͇̝̟͍̲̰̀̐̊͒̌̂͛̓͊̊̄̋͘͠͝E̵̟͆̓̾̽̅̓̆̒̈̅̀̂̈́̋̉̂͑̏̆̕̕͠͠͠R̶̡̨̛̳͔͓̠̻͖͙̱̳̳̜̄̔̄̈́̈́̿̒͛͒̆̃̅̌̓̍̄̽̾̏͋̒̎̈̽͛̿̄̎̃͊̓͛̃́̈̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̮̹̟͕̫̼̹͍͚̟̮̹͒͛̍̿̃͂͆͐̇̈́̈́̅͆͛̈́͒̿̾̊̂͂̿̇̃͗̔̎̒̚͜,̸̡̩̙̠̞͍͎̲̦̳̜̘͍̟̀͊͑͐̽͑̈̍̏̾̇̍͂̏͛̈̄̕͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴̢̨̧̨̼͕̹͓̦̙̯͎͍͇̠̙̬̪̘͓̼̻̩͕̦̟͙̗͉̼̭͍̯͕̳̱̻̞̥͇͈͔̜͇̗͓̊͂̎̋̔̀̈́̎͒̉̿͊̇̇̿̎͌̏̎̋̋́̏͆̇̇͂͐͗̚͜͜͜͝C̵̛̛̥̘̱̫͚̱͚̩̩̙̦̣̮͚͚̗̮̤̩̱̹̽̿̋̿̓̅̈͑̎͂͊̈́͐̊̃͊̂̾͛͒̌̀̊̈̿͌̒̂̒̉̿̈́̿̽̔̐͒͑̏̑̕͘̚̚͠O̸̧̨̧̨̮̲͚̪̳̫̝̲̭̳̹͔̗̙̳̥̙̦̙͍͚̫̩̤̝̮̺̜͖̲̯̗͎̣̰͙͓̮̗͒̽͂͌͛̔̓̀̓̏̈̈́́͐̂̄̊̿͒̓̂͐͌̈́̐̽͒̿̓̆͗̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅM̶͖̠̺̥͉̼͕̱̠̪̥͎̒̃̏̓̓̒̽̆̑̾͊̌͛̏̽̆̊̔̔͂̈̓̃̈̅͛̈́̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅE̷͈͔̠̓̉͑̏͂͐̒́̋̈̿͘͝͝ ̵̼̻͑̈́̇̊̔Ơ̸̡̢̢̢̛͇͖̝̯̟̰̰̭̼̲̠͓̣͖̩͈͉͖͚̝͓̣̦͍̜̟̺̭̩̭͓̳̲̘̙͚̜͇͚̤͉͔̱̽̓̌̿̓̍̓̒̿̇͆̊͗̐̾̂̍̂̕ͅṆ̷̨̡̨̧̢̛̫̹̹̯̤͓̦͙̫̱͕̪̗̘͙̙͍͎̣͕̯̻͈̟̤͚͔̘̙̜̪͓̞̞̝͗̅̒̓̀̇̑̋̈́̏̌͆̀̎͗͒͐̆͊͆̅̅͒̉̈́͑̐̈́̋͗̇̉͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝!̸̧̡̨̣̜͚͙̥͙̞̫̲̘͙͓͉͓̗̺͇͇͇͒̀̏̒͛̅̈̒̐̏͌͐͆͒͋͌̄̆̉̽̑̈̍̽̌͛̄̿͊͌̊̈̌͆̍̀̕͝͝͝ ̷̨̨̧̜̮̼̺̜̯̻̙̘͙̜̬̞͇̝̹̼̠̖̞̳̦͖͚̪̹̥͉̳͎̈́͋̈́͆̓͑̓̊̍͋̓̇̊̈͌͛̐̐͛͑̒̑̇̎̋̄̐͒̊̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͠ͅ '' I let out a scream of pain and jumped up. Growling, i grabbed my knife and carried on walking. I was just about to walk through the doors to ' The Mettaton Hotel ' when something caught my eye. Standing by one of the walls was Sans, he hadn't said anything yet, but i could feel his pinpricks following my every move. So, i decided to walk up to him. '' Oh. Hey kid, long time no see, huh. '' His eyesockets wandered, looking me up and down, before looking me in the eyes. | Get your head out of the gutter lovely reader! from, Author | '' Yeah, hey Sans. '' I hid the scarf more deeper into the jacket. '' How about we go get dinner to catch up, yeah? '' Sans grumbled, it sounded almost forced. I raised a brow to him, trying not to scoff. I could practically smell the fact that he didn't want to do this coming off him from a mile away. '' Sure, why not? '' He nods and walks into one of the allyways. At the end there was a door, when he opened it, it revealed a lovely decorated restaurant. We walk over to a two seated table and sit down at either side. I looked down at my hands, trying to look as normal as possible. Where as Sans, he did the opposite, he never took his gaze off me, like he was trying go get me to say something. '' Ya know, my brother got killed. '' My eyes snapped up to meet his, almost in a panicked way. '' O-oh my! Thats awful.. '' I start to mumble nearer the end. '' And if i hadn't made a promise, 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝. '' I let out a small ' eek ' when he growls that last part. '' Heh, im just kiddin' with ya kid, heh. ''His response wasn't enough to fool me though. '' Thanks for the food Sans, it was quite nice '' I forced a small laugh as we walk out of the allyway. But his response wasn't what i was expecting. He pinned me to the wall, his eye glowing, and the bones, just like that night. He glared daggers at me, tears already falling down his cheekbones. '' Y-You killed him. Y-You killed all of them! '' One of the bones came to line with my heart. '' Before you kill me, i'd like to apologize.. '' I let out a small laugh after it. '' For what? I want to hear you say it. '' He growled out, the bone growing closer. '' Im sorry that i love you. '' ・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

**Author's Note:**

> And if you would like to read this with all the paragraphs ( and maybe more parts ) i will upload this to my quotev!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> @ImBoRiNg <\-- Quotev 
> 
> Love ya'll x


End file.
